Ninjaness
by ShikaIno-FTW
Summary: When two twins and two siblings come together but are totally different what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ninjaness!

Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey ya'll Izu-chan here! This is my first story that I made with my friend Aeris!

SO please no bad comments ^^ Luv you all thnks for reading

But Comments Are accepted!

Sayonara!

The deadly twins. The dangerous duo. Whatever the hell you want o call them. But the twins, Inoika and Can Inuzuka, were the best assassins the company had. They were lethal, stealthy, and absolutely terrifying. And absolutely nothing alike.

~Inoika's POV~

Walking through the halls with a blunt satisfaction, Inoika Inuzuka smirked as she was given the respect she deserved. But her smirk turned to a glare as two boys came up to her.

**"Hey Cain!"** they said with a smile.

If the assassin hated anything it was being thought of as her brother.

**"Watch you tongue. Know who your superiors are. I am not my fruit loop of a brother."** She told them darkly giving them a dangerous look and walking off.

~Cain's POV~

Cain had seen the little scuffle with his friends and his "Older sister". She may have thought the two were same age and

she may technically be right. Even though he had stopped aging to years ago…

Pushing that unhappy thought aside he smile and waved his friends over to him.

"**Geez I can't believe you thought I was Inoika!"** he said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

His friends laughed nervously. **"Heh heh…Yeah…She….scares us."** They said.

"**Eh, don't sweat it. She's a bitch to everyone."** He replied and grinned at his friends patting their backs. "C'mon **let's go eat!"**

~Inoika's POV~

Walking on the raven haired ninja looked around before stealthily sliding into a room. She looked through a few files then smirked. '_Bingo! 'She_ thought and pulled out two files. One was a girl and another was a boy. _'The new arrivals.' _She thought and scanned the sheet before quickly putting it away and moving out of the room. But turning a corner she slammed into one of the other male students in her combat class. They both stumbled back and Inoika looked up. She smirked lightly.

"**Suzuki-san." ** She greeted with a smile.

"**Oh cut the formalities Inoika." **He replied before chuckling and draping his arm around her shoulders as a tease.

"**Tch. Flirt" **she muttered and chuckled but left his arm be. _'God damn he's hot…'_ she thought.

"**That's why all the girls love me" **he said in a cocky tone.

"**Shut up…"** she countered and stuck her tongue out at him.

Suzuki had messy black unkempt hair and always a white shirt that showed off his abs and chest, but they were usually bandaged. He had fingerless gloves and black pants that went well with his pale complexion.

Suzuki had glanced down when Inoika stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow at her before pulling her into a secluded area.

Inoika looked around and blinked seeing they were alone. Her face flushed a bit and she looked up at Suzuki.

"**Uh… Is there so-"**she got cut off as Suzuki grabbed her gently by the waist and pulling her close to him.

Her face flushed softly when he did so and she swallowed **"Uh…Is there something you want to tell me?" **she asked in a breathless voice.

"**No." **Suzuki replied and leaned down slightly his lips brushing hers for a second. **"Anything you want to tell me?"** he asked against her lips.

"**Hn…No."** she replied her eyes closed and her lips parted softly and she stretched up on her toes gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against s more firmly before sliding her hands down and letting them rest gently on his chest.

Suzuki tightened his arms around her waist and pushed up against the wall, kissing her passionately.

~Cain's POV~

Cain was perched on top of a wooden pole and he had his elbows on his knees. **"Man, it's so hot outside today!" **he complained to his friend.

"**Oh suck it up! I bet it's that mass of black hair on your head!"**one of them replied.

"**I've wanted to dye it silver…." **Cain explained.

"**Well you should. It would be easier to tell you and Inoika-sama apart." **The other one said and they chuckled together.

"**Yeah I will, whenever I get the time." **Cain said with a shrug.

"**Why not right now?" **they asked.

"**Hmm…Good point…Let's go!"**He said and smiled. He stood up and then flipped off the post, being a show off like that. He stared walking and they turned a corner. All of them froze at what they saw.

"**What. The. Fuck." **Cain muttered as he saw his sister.

~Inoika's POV~

Inoika's ears had caught the sound of Cain's voice and she moved her head so to look at them. Her face flushed with anger, embarrassment, and with the fact that Suzuki was still kissing her neck and she was still pushed dup against the wall.

With a pissed growl she quickly slipped from Suzuki's arms and glared at her brother and his friends. _'Way to ruin the moment'_ she thought. Just like that, with just the simple twitch of her finger shadows shot out straight towards the three.

You see, this was what made her better than her brother. Her insane ability to control any shadow in her field of vision.

The shadows then held her brother and his friends tightly. They were then slammed into the wall held by their necks and Inoika walked in front of them.

To her brother she merely said, **"We'll talk later."**

To the other two, she said, **"You two better get your sorry asses out of here before I do it for you."** Her voice was a low growl. The shadows at her command tightened on their necks for a moment before letting them all go. The three ran a fast as they could.

"**God damn it." ** She muttered and giving one look at Suzuki she turned and walked off motioning for him to follow.

He followed and wrapped his arm around her waist in a casual way.

Inoika was too pissed and embarrassed to care, but she secretly loved it.

~Cain's POV~

Cain's heart was beating loudly in his chest as his friends and he were in their room.

"**God…Your sister's scary as fuck!" ** one of his friends said wide eyed.

"**Yeah…" ** Cain agreed.

"**Well anyways, let's go be fags and dye your hair Cain." ** The other said making them all laugh as they walked off to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjaness!

Chapter 2!

Author's Note: Hey ya'll Izu-chan here again!

Here's chapter 2!

I might make a Vampire Knight Story soon so look forward to that if you like my writing style!

SO here's my story with Aeris!

Sayonara!

Everyone in the ninja school, watched in awe at the new kids. There was a boy and a girl. They were absolutely gorgeous. People actually thought they might be vampires, but only 'because they were beautiful.

The girl had long silver hair, all the way down to her knees; the bangs fell over bright, red eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black tank-top over it that showed her belly button. She had a black and red belly ring as well. She wore a short ii skit that was black as well with black fishnet stockings. She wore normal ninja shoes though. Her face was lovely; she had bright red lips and eyes to match. Her skin tone was pale.

Her older brother looked the complete opposite of her. He had dark and light brown streaks going through his spiky hair that defied gravity itself. He had the skin of the color of mocha. He had sky blue eyes and a smile to melt under. He wore a tight black tank, and a pair of black baggy shorts.

Though school was out today, people couldn't help but whisper about the two of them. Everybody there wanted to know their names. The two walked into the head ninja's office, as the boy would call it. The Hokage looked up and told them to sit down. It was quiet for a moment before the man looked at them again.

"**My name is Ruka and I am the Hokage of Konohagakure as you should know. State your names and a bit about yourselves why don't you."**

"**Ren Valentine. Age, 18. The older brother, have a mom. No dad. We have just moved here and I'm not as uptight as my sister." **The boy stated seriously but smirked at the part about his sister. He was usually a fun and outgoing guy but he knew when to be serious and not.

"**Rin Valentine. Age, 16. The younger sister, have a mom. No dad. As he said, we just moved here and I'm just…whatever"** she said shrugging. She is mostly just…whatever, but around cute guys make her nervous. Especially ones she likes. But liking to play hard to get she doesn't fall for most people.

"**Humph…You both start tomorrow. You may leave."**

They bowed to the man and walked out.

"**So, shall we explore, Onii-chan?"** Rin asked.

"**Hell yeah!" ** Ren grinned. He grabbed her hand and started running.

Having lost her footing for a second Rin stumbled before running as well.

After having run for a while, they both started walking.

"**We're lost aren't we?" **Ring asked skeptically with a sigh.

"**Psh…Tch…No…"** Ren looked around, trying to find some kind of landmark that he could remember. **"Okay…We are lost"** he said at last with a nervous chuckle.

"**Ugh. Moron. You fail as a ninja!" **Rin exclaimed.

"**You do too! That's if you don't remember the way back!" **Ren countered.

Rin stayed quiet for a second. **"Shut up ho…" **she muttered.

"**Did you just call me a ho?" **asked Ren faking a gasp.

"**Yes. Yes I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" **she smirked jokingly.

"**You know what? You know what?" **he said.

"**What!"**

"**I dunno" **he grinned at her

"**You dumb nut." **Rin laughed.

"**Let's try to find our house, Imouto-chan" **Ren suggested.

"**Mm…Right." ** She nodded. They then ran around the village trying to find their way. They got themselves even more lost as the result.

"**O.M.E! We are even more lost…" ** Rin exclaimed.

"**Psh…We are not lost…and what does O.M.E. mean?" **Ren asked raising an eyebrow to question the sanity of his sister.

"**Uh Yeah! We are! And it means Oh My Erection! DUH!**" she rolled her eyes.

"**Well excuuuuse me."** Ren huffed.

"**Ren we have to find our wa-oof!" **she started off but fell back as she had bumped into someone. **"Hey! Watch where your going!"**

"**Sorry." ** A husky voice apologized.

Rin looked up to see some black-haired teen.

"**Its fine" **Rin took his hand and let him help her up.

"**Thanks for helping my Imouto-chan." **Ren grinned.

"**Hey, anything to help someone cute." **Suzuki answered and winked at Rin

Rin blushed a bright pink. **"Um…Thanks."**

"**No problem." ** Suzuki smirked at her, causing her blush to darken.

"**Yeah. Well, thanks." **Ren pulled Rin behind him.

"**Ren! Don't be so rude!" **She glared at him

He just grumbled a bunch of curses under his breath.

"**My name is Rin Valentine and this is my jerk of a brother, Ren Valentine.**" She introduced and bowed.

"**Damn, your not twins?" ** Suzuki asked.

"**Nope." **She answered

"**Huh…Suzuki." ** He said bowing as well.

"**Well it's nice to meet you, we have to go."** Ren cut in trying to drag Rin away.

"**But Onii-chan! He probably knows his way around town!" **she protested.

"**Wait…You're lost?" ** Suzuki chuckled.

"**Yeah, I can find the way myself though." ** Ren boasted a bit.

"**Psh…you couldn't find your way even if you had a GPS" **Rin replied.

Ren just frowned at his sister

"**I'm sure I can help. Where do you live?" **Suzuki questioned.

Rin told him where they lived, despite Ren's attempts to shut her up.

"**Ooooh. I know where that is. It's next to the Inuzuka household." **Suzuki stated already having started walking with Rin and Ren following.

"**The Inuzukas? Close friends of yours?" **Rin asked.

"**Yeah the sister is wicked cool. She can control darkness." **Suzuki replied.

"**Wicked cool? Ha…I say that." **Ren said.

Rin on the other hand blushed, **"Wow…Here I thought only Ren and I controlled elements."**

"**Huh? What do you control?" **Suzuki asked curiously.

"**I control water while she controls fire." **Ren butt in on the conversation not liking this guy, not one bit.

"**Well, that's cool." **Suzuki said,

"**Mm…Thanks." **Rin blushed.

Ren got irritated and was about to say something when Suzuki interrupted him.

"**Well, here's your house. I'm guessing."**

Rin nodded. **"Um, y-yeah."**

"**So, you're the ones who move into the two story house huh?" **Suzuki questioned.

"**I suppose, but we found our house. You can go now." **Ren said warily.

"**I'm sorry about my brother. He usually isn't like this." **Rin apologized for her brother blushing softly.

"**No it's fine. I can understand when I'm not wanted." **Suzuki smirked. **"You should check out the Inuzuka's by the way. See ya around Rin." ** Suzuki walked off.

"**Okay goo-goo eyes, let's go inside." **Ren rolled his eyes.

"**Oh, be quiet. Let's go meet the Inuzukas first." **Rin grabbed his hand.

"**Well right." ** He sighed as they walked up to the Inuzuka household.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjaness!

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey ya'll Izu-chan here!

How you liking the story? Hee hee

Sayonara!

"**Baaka!**" Inoika muttered slapping her now silvered haired brother upside the head.

"**Ow!" ** he whined and rubbed the back of his head. He had the urge to bear his fangs at her but then the door got knocked on.

Quick to react Cain ran up to the door and opened it with a smile. But the smile slipped as he said he didn't know the people at the door. But yet again his face became friendly again. Yet what came from his mouth was stupid.

"**Hi! Are you guys lost?" **he asked.

Inoika came up then and looked t the two for a second. ** "They're our neighbors dumbass."** She said still scrutinizing the two.

"**Oh. My. Gosh!" **Ren grinned. **"We have hot neighbors!"**

"**Shut up."** Rin nudged him. **"Sorry, this loser has no manners. My name is Rin Valentine."**

"**I am Ren Valentine, sexiest mane alive!" **Ren grinned.

"**Yeah, okay." **Rin rolled her eyes.

Cain grinned at Ren. **" I can challenge that!" **he retorted laughed.

"**Baaka…" **Inoika muttered and then ushered for them to come in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Suzuki and blinked giving him a snarky smile before closing the door behind them.

"**Well I'm Cain Inuzuka and this is my anti-social, scary-as-shit sister Inoika."** He introduced getting a scary glare from her.

"**Well, it's nice to meet you. Um, my sister happens to be very social and nervous around sexy guys like us.**" Ren grinned. **"And I accept you challenge, Cain."**

"**Ren! That's none of his business!" **Rin blushed furiously, glaring at her brother intensely.

"**Oh you'll live."** Ren chuckled.

"**But that was embarrassing." **Rin complained and crossed her arms, still blushing madly.

"**Well then you must be pretty damn nervous then huh?" **Cain teased lightly putting his arm around her playfully.

Rin blushed when he put his arm around her.

Inoika just rolled her eyes and then looked at her brother as he was suddenly thrown across the room. By her shadows of course, but it was probably not noticed. Especially since he was in dark clothing. **"Cain…It's not nice to smother our guests."** She chastised and smile in a creepy way. But she heard another knock at the door and went to go get it.

Even when Cain was pushed away Rin still felt her heart beating furiously in her chest. **"Um…y-yeah."** She stuttered our. _"What's wrong with me?'_

"**Suzuki?" ** she said in surprise.

"**Hey." ** He said with a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead wrapping an arm around her waist. But then seeing Cain's position he chuckled. **"What did he do now?"** he asked with an amused look.

"**Patronized our guests."** She answered plainly and walked back over with Suzuki in tow this time.

"**Oh…it's you again."** Ren's spirits immediately changed. He seemed to be glaring at Suzuki once more. Ren didn't like Suzuki, especially now. He saw that Suzuki was a flirt and he hated those kinds of people. Having glanced at Rin for a moment he saw her holding her chest and wondered what was up.

"**Uuuuuuugh….See what I mean? Scary. As. Shit." ** Cain groaned from the floor pushing himself up painfully.

Ren looked over and laughed lightly at this though.

Inoika had caught Ren glaring at Suzuki. She managed to give the new kid a dangerous looki. New or not the kid was being rude. **"I'll let you guys go. C'mon."** she said opting to taking Suzuki's hand and pulling him out.

Cain popped his neck as he neared the other two. **"Damn…" ** he muttered.

~Inoika & Suzuki~

Inoika pushed Ren out of her mind and focused on Suzuki. She leaned on the wall behind her and Suzuki did the same resting one arm around her shoulders.

"**Jeez…rude-ass new kid" **she said closing her eyes.

"**Don't worry about it. Most guys hate me."** He said teasingly pulling her closer.

"**Tch…that just proves your mental problem." ** She teased and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"**Mmm…" **he answered and smiled at her. He pulled her so she was leaning on top of him and he kissed her repeatedly.

~Cain, Ren, & Rin~

"**Forgive my sister" **he said. **"She's,…She has a temper. Especially around that bastard." ** He said shrugging like he didn't care much about it, even though it angered him. **"So when did you get here? How do you like it so far? Welcome to the ninja world!**

"**Whoa, calm down.**" Ren said laughing his spirit back up.

"**Well we got here a few days ago. We love it here ad, uh, we got lost." **Rin smiled sheepishly.

"**Yeah and that stupid flirt showed us the way back home."** Ren muttered, showing a bit of anger.

Cain listened and laughed lightly when Ren dissed Suzuki. **"True that bro." **he said and chuckle.

"**Ren…" ** Rin warned, her bright red eyes glared a bit.

Ren sighed and he smiled again. **"Sorry I just don't like Suzuki. And uh…we already ninja's. But, uh… I really don't like flirts or play boys. I especially don't like the guys that hit on my sister.**" Ren grinned. **"I'm sure that we will get along just fine if you don't hit on her.**" Ren said to Cain.

Cain looked at her with a slight smirk. **"Can't make any promises." **he said and looked over at Ren with a sly smile. Cain wasn't a flirt per say but he was a bit of a perv.

"**Shut up Ren!" **Rin glared.

"**Anyways…Don't worry about Suzuki…he's a huge flirt but he's not a player. Since he already has my sister he won't go for yours." ** Cain explained trying to put Ren at a bit of ease though he definitely wasn't thrilled with the idea of Suzuki with Inoika. **"But it's great you guys are liking it here!"** he said enthusiastically.

~Inoika & Suzuki~

Inoika rested her head against Suzuki's chest and closed her eyes just letting the peace run over her.

Suzuki had his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her close. HE rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed.

"**Do you know why Ren hates you?"** she asked softly.

"**Just because I was flirting with his sister, very minorly anyways. I wouldn't call it flirting even. I just called her cute that's all." **He replied shrugging.

Inoika frowned and bit her lip before punching him in the gut.

"**Ouch!" **he said and moved away from her for a second.

"**Hmph."** She said back and frowned at hi

"**I'm sorry…" ** he said and gave her his heart-shattering smile.

It didn't work, she knew him way to well. **"Suzuki…don't flirt with anyone else if want to stay with me" **she told him.

He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"**Is that really that hard to do?"** she asked her voice actually sounding a bit hurt.

Suzuki didn't say anything for a bit. **"It's just that's who I am Inoika…" ** he answered.

"**Then…just flirt with me instead…only."** She tried.

"**Heh…alright" **he said and moved back towards her

She gave him a little hug and looked around. It was becoming night, her favorite time of day. She took a alsow breath and looked around, shadows were everywhere.

It was perfect. So with just the tiniest bit of concentration she pulled a cloak of shadows over them, so they coul be alone in peace and quiet.

~Cain, Ren, & Rin~

'_Where the hell did she go?' _Cain thought, a bit worried Suzuki may be defiling Inoika a virgin at this moment, even though he wasn't.

"**Hmph so…you guys want anything to drink…or something?"** he asked trying to be hospitable. But his voice gave way that he was pissed and a bit worried.

"**Uh no drinks, but where's the bathroom?"** Ren asked.

"**Ren! He's obviously worried abot his sister!"** Rin scolded him.

"**Well Let me use the potty and then we'll go look for her!"** Ren whined.

Rin just sighed shaking her head. **"Fine."**

Cain slapped his hand over his mouth trying hard not to laugh at them, but the "potty" part got him and he started to laugh hysterically. He pointed towards the door on the left still cracking up.

Ren ran to the bathoom

"**Oh God…"** he said his laughs coming down to snickers.

When he finally stopped cracking the hell u he let out a long breath and looke at Rin. **"I don't mean to be rude…but what's your fighting style. You seem like the think-before-you-act type."** He said.

"**Oh" **she squeaked. **"I am, until you piss me off. And with the help of firem it doesn't help that I can use it whenever, ya know?"** Rin put her hands on her hips. **"My older brother can control water. And sometimes he acts before he thinks.**" Rin closed her eyes. **"Anything else?"** she asked.

Cain listening and shrugged. **"But of course recklessness is called for at times.**" He added with a little crooked smile. He thought for a second at her question though. **"Hmmm…Not anything your brother would approve of."** He said and his eyes sparkled mischievously. His had a bit of a pervy note in it and he hoped he wouldn't get smacked.

Rin blushed when she saw the mischievous sparkle and heard the pervy note in his voice.

"**Anything you want to know about me?"** he asked the mischievous look still there and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"**Um" ** she tried to think of questions, but couldn't come up with any. **"What kind of girls are you into?" **She blurted out. She turned a dark shade of red and covered her mouth.

Cain choked on a laugh and then cleared his throat to try and cover it up. **"Um…hmm…One's that have a sense of humor…uh…actually people that are the opposite of my sister."** He said and rubbed the back of his head with a little sweat drop expression.

"**Ah sorry.**" Her face turned a darker red, if that was possible. **"Um oh…I guess I can be funny. Not that I'm trying to uh..get you to like me.**" She said te last part rather quickly. _'Oh my god! He probably thinks I'm some loser…' _she thought.

Cain couldn't help it and he started to laugh a bit again. Her awkwardness was so adorable. _'God…I wonder how old she is. 14? 15?_' he thought but decided not to ask. HE didn't want to be rude.

"**Ack! Are you laughing at me? Jerk!"** she glared at first, but laughed then. She then smile. **"I can tell we will be close, Cain-kun"**

Cain smirked when she called him a jerk and just shook his head lightl in an amused fashion. **"Hmm really now?" ** he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

He licked his lips for a second and thought. _'When did I last feed?'___he wondered and looked earound. He ws only half vampire but still.

~Inoika & Suzuki~

"**Bleh!" **Inoika said randomly staring up at the sky laying on the grass.

"**What?" **Suzuki asked looking over at her.

"**Nothing." **She said and sighed softly closing her eyes.

~Cain, Ren, & Rin~

Rin nodded **"Y-yeah." **She looked at him suspiciously. **"Would you…"** she trailed off as she looked at his teeth. She then poked one and saw the blood come from it. _'hn…vampire?'___she thought.

Cain looked at her finger and then smacked her hand away. He was across the room in the same instant. Probing his fangs with his tongue he closed his mouth keeping it tightly lapd down.

Rin abed her hand and looked down **"I'm …I'm sorry. I don't know what me over me."** She looked down, ashamed of herself. **"I understand if your mad…**" Rin felt seriously bad about this. When she feels like she's done something really wrong she starts to cry which was what she started to do. She let her hair cover her eyes but the tears streamed down the side of her face. She turned away from Cain and started to move towards the door just wanting to quickly leave.


End file.
